youtube_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Mario (Power Star)
Summary Mario (Also known as Devil Mario.) is the main antagonist of Powers Star as he appears in the Power Star series by Daniel Sun on YouTube, or, as the official name implies, he's Devil Mario. Being possesed right off the bat on the first episode, this genocidal, maniatical version of Mario from Nintendo seeks the Power Stars to fullify his propous... The destruction, of all creation. The entire series can be watched in full Here. Power and Stats Key: Base | W/ the Great Power Star Tier: At least 7-B to 7-A, Higher by progressively absorbing Power Stars | Low 2-C Name: Devil Mario Age: Unknown, likely on Early 20's Height: Same as Original Mario Weight: Same as Original Mario Gender: Male Origin: Power Star Classification: Possessed Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demon Physiology, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Possession (Can shoot his Boos out, which are able to possess enemies.), Laser Vision, Energy Manipulation, Aura Generation, Light Generation, Limited Immortality (Type 6; Before the Boos gained full control of Mario, they could be shot out of him, and he had his original voice. So, if killed in that phase, the Boos would survive and could possess someone else. If killed once they gained full control of Mario, altered his voice, eyes and such, they have officially become one with him, and will die with him.), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Has dozens, if not hundreds of souls occupying this single vessel. Thus, he is naturally highly resistant to any soul-based attacks.) Attack Potency: At least City+ Level to Mountain Level (His power let off so much energy it changed the color of the sky, and later on, we see this was indeed caused by him. If this is light scattered across the kingdom, If it's light across the planet since it stretches across the horizon.), Higher by progressively absorbing Power Stars (Gets stronger with each Power Star.) | Universe+ Level (Devil Mario's ultimate goal was to bring about "the destruction of all creation." Sounds like hyperbole at first, until you consider that the creator, Daniel Sun, confirmed this in his description of Power Star 3 and Power Star 4. In the former, he said, "The winner will decide the fate of the universe." And in the latter, he said, "The future of the universe lies in the hands of Luigi." At that point, it doesn't seem like too much of a hyperbole that Devil Mario was aiming to destroy the entire universe.) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Hit Luigi hard enough to make him catch fire. Catching fire is only possible through igniting the hydrogen in the air, and this was done through extreme friction, which can be done at speeds of 6,000kph, or Mach 5. The camera is able to keep up with Luigi in this state, but can't keep up with them when they're fighting, which seems to imply that the creator intended for the two of them to be way faster than anything else in the animation, which would include this scene), Higher by progressively absorbing Power Stars (Gets faster with each Power Star.) | At least Hypersonic, likely higher (Far superior to base.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City+ Class to Mountain Class, Higher by progressively absorbing Power Stars | Universal+ Durability: At least City+ Level to Mountain Level (Can take hits from Luigi, who's stated to almost be as powerful as him when he had no Power Stars.), Higher by progressively absorbing Power Stars (With each Power Star, he took less and less damage from Luigi.) | Universe+ Level Stamina: Extremely High | Unknown, but higher than before. Range: Melee, Extended melee w/ his sword, and tens of meters via Laser Vision | Interstellar Intelligence: Above Average (Distracted Luigi, that way his army could obtain the Power Stars and bring them to him.) Weaknesses: Very Arrogant. Others Standard Equipment: a Katana, and Power Star. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Sadists Category:Spirte Animation Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals